


Один — хорошо, а два — лучше

by rivaihatesyou



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaihatesyou/pseuds/rivaihatesyou
Summary: Питер захотел щенка, но ведь у Уэйда и так уже есть один.





	Один — хорошо, а два — лучше

У Уэйда, конечно же, не было никакой аллергии. Точно так же, как и других болезней, кроме пресловутого рака абсолютно всего. Хотя, может, была, кто знает. Может, это он не успевал ее как следует почувствовать на себе. Просто вдруг пришлась к слову. К моменту. К разговору, который повторялся изо дня в день и порядком поднадоел. Достал. Злил. Заколебал.

«Ничего тебе Питер не колебал, ты сам все выдумал, дурака кусок».

«Вот-вот, ты сам его колеблешь, причем чаще всего без повода, а если и с поводом, то в таких темпах от твоей кровати останется одно название».

Уэйд молча поскрежетал зубами. 

— В любом доме, но только не в этом. — Он решительно отвернулся от Питера и размашисто прошагал в гостиную, оставив того одиноко стоять посреди кухни.

Ишь ты, чего захотел. Собаку ему подавай. Ага, Уэйд прям сейчас за ней с низкого старта побежал — волосы назад. 

«У тебя же нет волос. Ты лысый».

— Да пошло оно все! — в сердцах выкрикнул он и вскочил с дивана, на который минутой ранее приземлил дымящуюся пятую точку. — Вы, — он ткнул указательным пальцем себе в висок и свирепо повысил голос, — а ну быстро заткнулись! А вот ты, — палец при этом описал в воздухе дугу и указал прямо на Питера, который появился в дверях и преспокойно прислонился плечом к косяку, — делай что хочешь! 

Подобрав со стула свой костюм, он начал шустро переодеваться. Пыхтя и озлоблено рыча, он перевоплощался из просто рассерженного Уэйда Уилсона в доведенного до белого каления Дэдпула, которому хотелось рвать и метать все, что попадалось на пути. Натянув на покрасневшее лицо такую же красную маску и не забыв прихватить с собой пару тройку режущих и колющих предметов, он поспешил откланяться.

— Счастливо оставаться, амиго!

И с этими словами дверь за ним захлопнулась, оставляя Питера наедине с самим собой. Привычно закатившего глаза. Привычно хихикающего в кулачок. 

Каждый раз одно и то же.

***

 

Уэйд действительно подумывал о том, чтобы порезать плохишей направо и налево. Ну, подумаешь, захотел впервые за долгий перерыв своей кровавой карьеры выпустить пар. Питер сам виноват, что довел его до точки кипения. Пускай потом не обижается и ни в чем не обвиняет, называя Дэдпула слишком кровожадным и ужасным. Кто еще из них обоих кровожаднее — спорный вопрос.

«Да чего ты так взъелся? Тебе трудно поднять свою непривлекательную попку, пойти да купить мальчишке щеночка?»

«Тоже не врубаюсь, в чем твоя проблема, Уилсон. Ты же вроде любишь мягких зверюшек и птичек там всяких».

— Отвяньте.

Он сидел на парапете не самого высокого здания совсем недалеко от дома. Буквально в квартале. Болтал ногами и поедал сочащийся острым соусом тако. Прежняя злость чуть подостыла, к огромному сожалению, в точности, как и несчастный тако. Есть совсем не хотелось — он купил его просто из вредности. Дабы доказать голосам — ну не себе же, в самом-то деле? — что его просто так не возьмешь. Ни уговорами, ни задабриванием, ни лаской, ни даже большими блестящими глазами, которые каждый раз смотрели так... так... Ну вот так. От одного их жалостливого взгляда у Уэйда каждый раз ёкало сердечко и он почти соглашался на глупую просьбу, о которой Питер твердил уже незнамо сколько, словно заевшая в магнитофоне кассета. Однако в голове его между «никогда и ни за что» и «ладно, занудный паукан, куплю я тебе собаку» зияла огромная пропасть, которую уговорами не залатать, а ласковыми словцами не зарыть.

«Ну и? Что это? Удиви меня, тупоголовый здоровяк».

Наёмник клацнул зубами, отрывая от тако кусок, который тут же развалился, смачно шлепаясь точно ему на ногу. Соус жирным пятном расползся по штанине. 

— Да твою же мать! — заорал он, глядя, как остатки тушеных овощей хлюпающе стекали с костюма вниз на парапет. — Чтоб вы все провалились!

Он вскочил на ноги, отбросил недоеденное мексиканское блюдо куда-то за спину и стряхнул с себя совершенно не аппетитную кашицу.

«Понимаешь, что это значит?»

«Да этот тюфяк ни черта не шарит, сам ответь».

«Дорогуша, это — мгновенная карма. И не смей приператься».

«Да! Во-первых, за то, что обижаешь Питера, а во-вторых—»

— Никого я не обижаю, — вставил свои пять копеек Уэйд, но так и не был услышан.

«А во-вторых, нужно вовремя отвечать на поставленный вопрос».

— А вот это точно не ваше дело, — прорычал он, уже развернувшись и идя прямо к пожарной лестнице. Он быстро спускался, перемахивая через несколько ступенек за раз. От его грохочущих шагов, казалось, сотрясались кирпичные стены.

«Мне кажется, я понял, в чем дело».

Уэйд сжал ладони в кулаки, но ничего не ответил.

«Этот чел ревнует».

«Что?»

— Чего?! — опешил Уэйд, едва не споткнувшись и не полетев кубарем по железным ступенькам.

«Что слышали. Я говорю, Уэйд боится, что пацан перестанет уделять ему внимание и полностью переключится на собачонку».

«А-а-а».

Ну. В общем, да. В принципе так оно и было. Совершенно дебильная боязнь, которая тем не менее вводила Уэйда в тихий ужас. Ведь Паучишка от него, по сути, практически не отлипал. Буквально. Это совершенно логично подабало его паучей способности, и мальчик пользовался ею охотно и с умом. Особенно, когда дело касалось Уэйда, а это — около девяноста процентов всего времени, даже несмотря на патруль и учебу. 

Он повсюду носился за Уэйдом хвостиком, охал, слушая его истории, смеялся над шутками, часто вместе с ним ходил на миссии, а еще трогал, трогал, трогал. Порой касался легко и так невесомо, играючи, а потом хлопал своими глазищами, искусно притворяясь, что ничего не было, это просто у Уэйда — пожизненный недотрах. И еще постоянно о чем-то трещал. Не затыкался ни на минуту, фонтанируя своими ботанскими умозаключениями и мудреными мыслями. 

И Уэйд так привык ко всему этому. К восторженному вниманию, что окружало его всегда и везде; к звенящему, по-подростковому ломкому хохоту, из-за которого слезились эти невыносимые глаза и от того сверкали еще ярче; к шершавым кончикам пальцев, которые трогали его с таким постоянством, что оно абсурдным образом переставало быть постоянным, и поэтому хотелось все больше и больше. 

И что? Вот что? Он должен лишиться всего этого из-за какой-то домашней живности? 

«Чувак, ты сам хоть понимаешь, насколько твои доводы тупые?»

Да. Он понимал. Поэтому и нет. Точка. У него есть один милый щеночек (точнее, ручной паучишка) по имени Питер Паркер, потому желания заводить второго не было вовсе.

В один прыжок он преодолел последний пролет и оказался на твердой земле. Закатал рукав костюма и посмотрел на часы. Четверть второго. Питер вряд ли его дожидался, а, значит, давно уже спит. Так что пора сворачивать обратно и плестись домой. Он вполне неплохо скоротал время. Порезать никого и ничего, правда, не вышло, ну да ладно, случай еще представится. 

«Ага, как же. Мечтай».

К черту голоса, к черту пахнущее острым соусом пятно на ляжке. Он запрокинул голову и горестно, тяжело вздохнул. Хотя, если честно, больше хотелось завыть. И он почти решился, послав к черту еще и чужие сны, так скромно припрятанные за десятками окон ближайших домов, однако вместо своего воя, Уэйд услышал совсем другой. Он вздрогнул, а по спине пробежались странные, противные мурашки. 

Вой почти сразу умолк. Но совсем ненадолго. Тишина продлилась секунд пять или семь, причем такая неожиданно пронзительная, что от нее мгновенно заболели барабанные перепонки. Уэйд дернулся на звук, вслушиваясь, откуда именно тот исходил. Он рванул вдоль темной улицы, пробежал немного вперед и вскоре свернул в душную и влажную подворотню. Вой тем временем сменился на скулеж. Жалобный, протяжный, что сводило зубы. 

Уэйд остановился возле дюжины помойных баков и затаился за очередным поворотом. Теперь к скулежу, который то затихал, то снова скрипучим эхом проносился вдоль стен, добавились голоса. Отчетливые, они звучали бодро и по-злому весело, а тяжелый гогочущий смех практически заглушал все остальные звуки.

«Не томи, чувачок, их там не больше пяти».

Людей действительно оказалось пятеро. Наёмник выскользнул из укрытия, плавно приближаясь к толпе, которая стояла плотным кругом, то и дело что-то вскрикивая и задористо улюлюкая. Пёс — а судя по тихому завыванию, это был именно он, — находился в самом центре взбаламученной компании, отчего Уэйд даже не мог его как следует разглядеть.

— Ребят, пятеро на одного — не особо честно, вы не находите? 

На его громкий голос обернулись сразу все. Выглядели они, если сказать на вскидку, чуть старше Питера, а то и вовсе были ему равестниками. А не совсем адекватное поведение подсказало, что к чему.

— И еще совет от великого Дэдпула, — говорил он открыто и незаметно подходил ближе. — Прежде чем что-то употреблять, подумайте не жопой, а мозгами.

— Вали отсюда, клоун! — выкрикнул один из хулиганов, смело занес кулак и сделал выпад вперед, но тот вышел весьма неудачным. Наёмник легко увернулся, схватил парня за запястье и, заломив руку так, что тот едва сам не завыл, как совсем недавно это делал мучимый ими пёс, повалил его на землю. Парень скорчился, приложившись затылком об асфальт, но в остальном был в относительной целости и сохранности.

— Ну что, как насчет того, чтобы просто свинтить по-тихому, а не как этот? — глядя на четырех оставшихся, спросил Уэйд и указал на их распластавшегося по земле приятеля.

Те глупо поморгали, явно что-то обдумывая в своих заплывших, атрофированных мозгах, и с воинственным кличем бросились на своего врага.

«Слушай, по-моему, и минуты не прошло».

«Ну да, секунд тридцать, не больше».

Пять тел, пыхтя и сопя, лежали у его ног — кто навзничь, кто ничком. Уэйд довольно отряхнул ладони и упер руки в боки.

— Кажется, я уже говорил, что пятеро на одного — ни-ни.

«Там был другой смысл, тупая твоя голова».

— Поэтому, — пропустив колкость мимо ушей, торжественно произнес он, — работа моя на этом окончена. — А был бы на нем плащ, он еще и им махнул бы напоследок эффекта ради.

«Так ты же еще ничего не сделал!»

И вслед за воскцающим голосом в голове где-то за спиной раздалось тихое тявканье. Уэйд оглянулся. Позади, склонив голову вбок, сидел тот самый щенок. Умная морда смотрела так смышлено и пристально, что Наёмник невольно ухмыльнулся. Два острых черных ушка стояли торчком, как рожки, а глаза, в темноте — будто угольки, внимательно осматривали своего спасителя. Мокрый кожаный нос чуть блестел в вязком свете фонаря.

«Это немецкая овчарка, зуб даю».

«У тебя их нет, как и у этого лысика — волос, мы же уже выяснили».

«Но это ведь точно овчарка».

Уэйд присел на корточки, а «немец», поведя носом, вскочил на лапы и подбежал к нему. Обнюхал, еще раз тявкнул и ткнулся мордой в перчатки.

— Откуда же ты такой красавец взялся один на улице, а? — риторически спросил его Уэйд, потрепав за ухом.

Кроме хвоста, который хулиганы немножко подпалили на самом кончике, все в щенке было абсолютно здоровым. Он радостно крутился вокруг Дэдпула со всех сторон и, унюхав запах соуса, принялся вылизывать пятно на штанине.

— Так, ребенок, ты, конечно, клевый, но давай уже закругляться.

С этими словами он подхватил пса под бока и отодвинул в сторону. Того, понятное дело, этот жест ни капли не впечатлил. Он снова подбежал и уронил голову Уэйду на колено. Повилял хвостом. 

— Нет, сэр, нет. Меня таким не подкупить.

На сей раз он сунул его под мышку, отнес к ближайшей развилке и поставил на землю. Ткнув в него пальцем, Уэйд взглянул на пса максимально серьезно.

— Сидеть. И за мной не ходить. Ясно?

Но либо это Уэйд не обладал хорошими навыками убеждения, либо собака ему не поддавалась, поскольку стоило Наёмнику отойти от «немца» на приличное расстояние, как пёс уже был тут как тут. Бежал за ним хвостиком, перебирая лапами и цокая коготками.

«Это же отличный шанс, чел!»

«Точняк! И бабок не потратишь, и Питера обрадуешь».

Терпение Уэйда было на пределе, он в который раз закатил глаза к небу и тяжко вздохнул, словно изможденный старец.

— Черт с вами со всеми во главе с членистоногим! — выпалил он, подхватил щенка на руки и прижал к груди. — Ну что, домой, неугомонное создание?

И щенок в ответ радостно гавкнул.

***

 

То, что время давно перевалило за полночь, Уэйда совсем не смущало, и, только-только перешагнув порог, он тут же, как дурной, заголосил:

— Паукан! Просыпайся и тащи сюда свою жопку, у меня для тебя сюрприз!

Спустя бесконечную тишину в коридоре послышались тихие шаги, щелкнула клавиша выключателя, и пред ним во всей красе предстал Питер с розоватым от подушки пятном на мятой щеке. Он еле разлепил глаза.

— Ты чего орешь как потерпевший? 

Питер потер глаза и зевнул.

— А то, что тебя тут кое-кто ждет, — и с этими словами он приоткрыл входную дверь, откуда сию же секунду выпрыгнул его новый четвероногий приятель. Пёс как заведенный носился из угла в угол, вилял хвостом и поджимал смешные уши. Он любознательно обнюхивал все вокруг, тыкаясь везде черно-рыжей мордой.

— Это... Это же... 

Уэйд смотрел на то, как Питер удивленно открывал и закрывал рот, глядя на щенка и не веря своим глазам. Он опустился на корточки, протянул руку, и пёс, понюхав ее, розовым языком лизнул пальцы. Питер погладил его по голове и загривку, лучезарно улыбаясь. Заметив подпаленный на кончике хвост, чуть нахмурил брови и взял щенка на руки. Тот вылизал ему все щеки и удовлетворенно положил голову на плечо. 

— Где ты нашел его?

— Недалеко от Кристофер-стрит. Какие-то ребята были слегка не в себе, как видишь, — просто ответил Уэйд, сбрасывая со спины ножны с катанами и стягивая маску. — Но теперь ребенок в полной безопасности. Так что возрадуйся, детка, и скажи папуле «спасибо». — И белозубо заулыбался.

Питера не нужно было просить дважды. Он так быстро оказался рядом, что Уэйд и глазом не успел моргнуть. Поднялся на цыпочки и легко поцеловал в губы. Быстро так, тепло, как умел только он. Они простояли так чуть-чуть, пока пёс в его руках не зашевелился. Мазнул языком Уэйду по подбородку и еще раз тявкнул.

Уэйд и Питер улыбнулись, глядя на него.

— Поздравляю вас, Уэйд Уилсон, вы официально стали отцом, — довольно жмурясь, проговорил парень. — Как назовешь ребенка?

Наёмник, задумавшись, ласково погладил щенка по голове.

— Кристофер. — Пёс гавкнул. — Видишь, ему нравится.

«А сам-то как светишься от радости».

«И Питер, погляди, так счастливо смотрит на тебя, я даже завидую».

Питер действительно смотрел на него так, что сердце в груди замирало. Он вздохнул, мысленно все-таки соглашаясь, что идея завести щенка была не так уж и плоха. 

«Ты хотел сказать "еще одного щенка"?»

Верно. Именно это он и хотел сказать.


End file.
